La regla no escrita y Dulces mentiras
by fannyhikari
Summary: 8 años han pasado, L vivo y cria a 2 pequeños. amos vena L como un tio, y el como a 2 hijos... que paso con MIsa y Light? /Mal summary como de costumbre pasen y lean!


**La regla no escrita y Dulces mentiras…**

* * *

_**(Basado en el final de las películas Live Actio**__**n Death note 2 & 3)**_

_**N/A: Death note no me pertenecen solo la trama de este fanfic**_

* * *

Han pasado ya 8 años desde la muerte de Light y no mucho ha pasado, a los 9 meses Misa dio a luz a un par de Mellizos a los cuales dio nombre de Kaito y Akari, pero por azares del destino 1 año mas tarde Misa murió.

Ambos niños quedaron a cargo de L, que a pesar de que su nombre fue escrito en la Death note, una regla no escrita se activo.

¨Si la Death note es destruida y hay nombres escritos y aun no mueren, quedan libres del efecto de la libreta¨

-Tío Ryuzaki! Ya deja tu pastel… no te hace bien –dijo la pequeña Akari, de 7 años, a esas alturas contaba con un largo cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, unos bellos ojos marrón claro y una piel muy clara por la falta de sol.

L, apenas murió Misa se hiso cargo de los hijos de la misma, para que en un futuro, si el destino así lo quería, fueran los nuevos sucesores.

-Akari, ya te dije que necesito mi pastel para tener energía y poder resolver casos

-¿y entonces por que no nos dejas comer dulces? –Dijo Kaito, de cabello castaño más oscuro, de ojos marrones y la piel ligeramente más oscura –no es justo que todos los dulces los tengas tu tío

-tío ¡queremos pastel! –dijeron los hermanos al unísono poniendo caritas de cachorro que si bien, no convencieron a L, les dio algo de pastel, al fin y al cabo, él los quería como a sus hijos

-tío… ¿nos puedes contar una historia de mamá y papá? –pidió la niña mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca

-¿historia?

-¡si! Nosotros sabemos lo poco que has dicho y lo que leemos en internet –L los vio extrañado, era cierto que les dejaba usar sus computadoras pero los vigilaba para que no buscaran información de sus padres que pudiera causar preguntas que no pudiera responder –solo encontramos fotos y reportajes, pero queremos algo que venga de alguien con quien compartió tiempo –dijo Kaito mientras removía la fresa en el plato con el tenedor

-esta bien… les contare como fue que conocí a su Madre…

¨Un día mientras estaba en la universidad caminando con su padre, llego su madre, vestía de rojo… ¿o era negro?, bueno, iba vestida. Cuando la conocí ella me quito la mascara que llevaba en el rostro… y me pregunto con su vocecita ´eres amigo de light?´ -dijo imitando la voz de Misa a lo cual Akari se rio- después de eso le dije a su padre que le tenia una gran envidia, por que el salía con una modelo y cantante, tome las manos de su madre y le dije lo mucho que la admiraba –ambos niños de solo imaginar la historia solo reían –luego llego una multitud pidiendo autógrafos… y luego de aclarar que su novio era Light se marcho, eso si, alguien le toco el trasero… y como buen detective, interrogue a los presentes… pero no encontré nada¨

-así que… resuelves los casos mas difíciles pero ¿no pudiste con un tipo que toco a mamá? –dijo Akari con algo de sarcasmo

-como decía

¨cuando se fue, Light apenas ella se fue la llamo por teléfono, pero, yo tenia el teléfono de su madre… ya que se le había caído, luego de que el me quitara el teléfono nos fuimos…¨

-y ¿él quería mucho a mamá? –pregunto Kaito

Luego de unos minutos L respondió

-la quería mucho, por eso ustedes están aquí…

-entonces era un buen hombre, por que quería mucho a mamá –dijo Akari mientras bostezaba

-si, era un gran hombre, el peleo hasta el final, solo que lo vencieron…bueno ya es hora de dormir… anden a la cama

Ambos niños salieron por la gran puerta directo a su habitación, mientras L miraba la chimenea frente a el

-_cometieron tantos errores… pero al menos ya no estoy solo… _

A los pocos minutos regreso Akari por el peluche de un tigre que dejo en la misma sala donde estaba L

-Tio… olvide darte esto –Akari se acerca y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla –te quiero Tio… descansa –y la niña sale nuevamente con el peluche en brazos en camino a la habitación que compartia con Kaito

-y yo a ustedes… -dijo mientras miraba la puerta y una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla… -los quiero.

* * *

_**Listo! No me odien! Fue un pequeñito momento de inspiración y la verdad llore un poquito, hehe dejen Review! Espero les gustara :)**_


End file.
